The Georgi Popovich Show
by phayte1978
Summary: Yuri was a teen statistic, pregnant at 16. He went on a talk show to tell the fathers… at least who he thought was the fathers. (pure crack) A Jerry Springer / Maury Povich spin off.


This wasn't suppose to happen. This was never meant to happen! Sure he had heard of teen-aged pregnancy, but Yuri Plisetsky never thought at sixteen he would be one in that statistic.

He didn't know how to tell Otabek, or JJ. Neither knew he was fucking the other and Yuri was scared out his mind.

A woman came over and rubbed his shoulder. His stomach barely showed the signs of the baby bump that was poking out, but all Yuri saw was pure shame.

"Yuri, we are ready for you," she said.

Taking a deep breath, Yuri went to go enter the stage. If he was going to announce his shame, he would do it to the entire world.

" _Next on Georgi! Teen-aged ice skater, Yuri Plisetsky, four months pregnant. He wants to tell the father but he is not sure which man is the dad!_ " The announcer called out.

Yuri was waved out to the set and saw the man with gentle eyes sitting at a chair with a three chairs to the side of him and gestured for Yuri to take one. A deep breath in, and Yuri went to sit. The audience was full, eyes staring at him all around with two cameras on each side of the stage.

"You ready kid?" Georgi asked.

Yuri could only nod.

"Welcome back everybody!" Georgi said with a huge grin on his face. "Today we have figure skater Yuri Plisetsky joining us. At just sixteen he finds himself four months pregnant. He joins us here today with his two lovers, Otabek Altin and Jean-Jacques Leroy." Georgi turns to face Yuri and smiles. "Hello Yuri."

"Heh… hello," Yuri said, his voice shaking.

"So let me see if I got this correct. You are reigning gold medalist at the Grand Prix Finals, yet here you are, sixteen and four months pregnant?" Georgi asked.

Yuri nodded, "Yes."

"And neither of your lovers know?" Georgi asked.

"No, they don't," Yuri said.

Georgi turns back to audience, "Back in separate green rooms, we have his lovers. Jean-Jacques thinks he is here for a makeover, and Otabek thinks he is here for Yuri to find _his_ father."

The audience all made a sympathetic sound and Yuri rolled his eyes. He did not know if it was the pregnancy hormones that were doing it, but he had to get it out to them- both the condition he was in since it was almost time to skate again, and he would need to take the season off.

"Yeah, they are not the smartest guys around," Yuri snarled out.

"Yet here you are, pregnant," Georgi said.

"Oh piss off!" Yuri cried out.

"Yuri, the censors," Georgi said.

"They can bleep me out then!" Yuri hissed.

"Well, let's go call your lovers out, and give them the news!" Georgi said.

The audience clapped as Jean-Jacques and Otabek made their way to the set. Both looking confused and not sure of what was going on. They each took a side on each side of Yuri, both reaching for his hand, both glaring at the other for doing the same.

"Yura, what is going on?" Otabek asked him.

"Yeah kitten, what is _he_ doing here?" Jean-Jacques asked.

"Well you see boys, Yuri here has something he wants to tell you," Georgi said.

"Yeah um… well look…" Yuri did not know which way to turn, so he faced forward, staring at the audience. "I am… pregnant."

"What?" Otabek asked.

"Oh wow!" Jean-Jacques said.

"Oh but wait! There is more!" Georgi called out.

Yuri sunk down in his chair a little, "I don't… I don't know which of you is the father."

"So you brought us to a show to broadcast it for the world to see?" Otabek said before standing up and looking down at Yuri. "You told me you two were just friends."

"Beka-"

"No! No Yuri!" Otabek said before storming off the set.

"Beka!" Yuri cried out and went to stand up, but Jean-Jacques was holding his wrist.

"Kitten, I don't care who the father is, let me help raise our baby!" Jean-Jacques said before dropping to a knee. "Will you marry me, Yuri?"

That was when Otabek stormed the set again, and knocked Jean-Jacques over- they were fighting instantly. Within seconds, men were out separating them as Yuri screamed and cried behind his hands.

"This is bullshit!" Otabek cried out.

"You just ran off on him!" Jean-Jacques yelled back.

"He was cheating on me!" Otabek yelled.

"Both of you shut the fuck up!" Yuri screamed.

"Guys!" Georgi said. "Let's sit and talk rationally about this!"

"No, no," Otabek said as he stood up, "I am done with this whore."

With that, Otabek left the set and Yuri was crying on Jean-Jacques shoulder.

* * *

 _1 Year later_

" _Next on the Georgi Popovich show!_ " the announcer called out " _Back last year we had figure skater Yuri Plisetsky on with his two lovers, they have returned to find out who the father is… but there might be others that could be the father!_ "

"Yuri, we got little Nikolai set with the staff. Everyone is here and being led out to the set," the same woman from before said.

Yuri nodded. After the baby was born, upon first looking at him, Yuri knew it was not Otabek or Jean-Jacques' baby. It was time for him to come fully clean. As he walked out on the stage, he almost felt like fainting. Every past lover he had had was on stage, blindfolded with the lights off of them.

Taking a seat next to Jean-Jacques, Yuri held his hand and breath.

"Hello and welcome!" Georgi said to the audience. "Last year we had figure skater Yuri Plisetsky come on when he was four months pregnant. He did not know who the father was. Now that the baby is born, Yuri is afraid _neither_ are the father!"

The audience made a gasping sound and Yuri rolled his eyes. _So dramatic!_

Otabek shook his head, "Don't know why I bothered coming on today."

"Please Otabek, you will have your moment," Georgi said.

Yuri saw how cold Otabek stared at him, he tried to reach for his hand, only to have it jerked away. Jean-Jacques wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. He had stayed by Yuri's side the entire time- all throughout his pregnancy and they even gave the baby his last name. Nikolai Leroy.

Jean-Jacques had been the perfect father and husband to Yuri. They had married right after the show, and Otabek had blocked them both on social media. He was surprised Otabek had even come out. Georgi was still talking, and Yuri had stopped paying attention, the outside of his vision going blurry and tunneling around hm.

"After Nikolai was born, Yuri, what did you notice?" Georgi asked.

Yuri could only shake his head.

"Well, no matter! We have tested _both_ Otabek and Jean-Jacques and in this envelope I have the DNA results! Let's see who the father is!" Georgi said.

The audience erupted in applause and Yuri sunk deeper into Jean-Jacques side. Georgi was painfully slow opening the envelope and shook his head.

"Otabek, Jean-Jacques…" Georgi said, "Neither of you are the father!"

"How the fuck is that possible?" Otabek demanded.

"Wait… what?" Jean-Jacques said. "He has my last name!"

"So, when we contacted Yuri again, he was concerned neither were the father and that there was more to this story," Georgi said.

Yuri nodded.

"Comes to find out, Yuri had numerous affairs! And they are all here today!" Georgi said.

The lights brightened behind him. All of Yuri's previous lovers were seated behind him. All blindfolded as to not see who they were sitting next too.

"Men, you may remove your blindfolds!" Georgi said.

As the lights brightened. The audience went in an uproar. Screaming out at Yuri and he was yelling back at them.

"Yuuri!"

"Victor!"

Both Yuuri and Victor glared at each other.

"And I trusted you!" Yuuri screamed as he got up and went to the end of the line, forcing everyone to move over one seat so he was not seated next to Victor.

"It was just the one time!" Victor cried out.

"Wait, doesn't this mean you did too, Yuuri?" Georgi asked.

"That is besides the point!" Yuuri pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Yuri saw all his past lovers sitting there. Victor, Phichit, Chris, Leo, Guang Hong, Seung gil, Minami, Emil, Michele, Mila, Sara, Celestino, and Yuuri.

"And I understand you are _all_ skaters?" Georgi asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Wow! The stuff you guys do out on the ice!" Georgi laughed out.

"Emil!" Michele yelled before launching out of his chair, tackling Emil in his chair, knocking it over.

Men rushed the stage again, breaking up the fight, separating them. The audience was cheering them on, and Yuri felt a rage building inside of him. He _had_ been with each of them, but this show was about him today, not their petty bullshit. He was sick of them all acting out and taking his spot light away.

"Ok, let's everyone calm down!" Georgi said before turning back to Yuri, "Ok, so last year you came on saying it was just Otabek and Jean-Jacques… but now we are seeing it was so much more."

"Well Georgi, you see…" Yuri said, shifting uneasy in his chair, "I had only fucked each of them once… I didn't think you could pregnant if it was just once."

The audience laughed and Yuri glared at them.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT!" Yuri screamed out.

The audience booed at him and called him names. _Whore! Slut! Tramp!_

Yuri stood and lifted middle fingers at them as they continued to chant at him.

"YOU WISH YOU LOOKED AS GOOD AS I DID!" Yuri said as he danced around on stage. Jean-Jacques had gotten up and grabbed Yuri's arm as he ripped his shirt off and was telling off the audience.

"Yuri! Please!" Georgi said, "Let's calm down!"

"Well tell them assholes not to judge me!" Yuri hissed out. "Not my fault they don't get laid! They can catch me outside and I'll whoop all their asses!"

"Well Yuri, we have all your lovers here and I have the envelope of who the father is!" Georgi said, trying to divert the attention back to the show. "Though I have to ask you, Jean-Jacques, is it true you married Yuri right after this show last year?"

"Yes! The minute he said yes, I took him to the courthouse and we got married," Jean-Jacques said.

"And now that you know the baby is not yours?" Georgi asked.

"I love them both regardless,"Jean-Jacques said as he held onto Yuri tightly, "and will continue to be the baby's father."

The audience gave a sympathetic moan and Yuri rolled his eyes.

"How about first, we show a picture of baby Nikolai?" Georgi asked and a large monitor behind them all had the baby cooing and playing with a staff member.

Yuri had to smile, he had an idea who the father was, though he wanted to be sure and the test was the only way. The baby looked just like Victor to him, though the eyes were different, he had almost hoped it was Victor's.

"Don't see why we had to be dragged on a show for this," Seung gil said.

"Well I know me and Leo tagged teamed him! So no surprises there!" Guang Hong squeaked out. Leo nodded and wrapped his arm around Guang Hong.

"Damn right we did!" Leo said before he started to make out with Guang Hong right there on set.

"Still can't believe you fucked him!" Yuuri hissed out to Victor.

"It was just that once!" Victor said through tears.

"Only takes once to lose my trust," Yuuri said.

Victor sobbed louder.

"I want to know why _my Ciao Ciao_ is here!" Phichit said.

"I could say the same about you," Celestino said.

"I fucked him before we got together!" Phichit said.

Celestino went quiet.

"I didn't think pegging him would knock him up," Mila said.

"Obviously we were wrong," Sara said, glaring at Mila.

"Babe! It is not cheating if I don't touch him! I use the strap on!" Mila called out.

"Oh what ever!" Sara said before pushing her hand in Mila's face.

Michele got up and launched himself back at Emil.

"I can't believe it! You said I was the only one!" Michele cried out.

The audience continued to cheer them on as they fought. Once they were separated again, Georgi stood up, waving the envelope.

"Do we want to know who the father is?" Georgi asked.

"YES!" the audience and Yuri said.

Everything went quiet as Georgi opened the envelope. Yuri could hear the tearing of the paper as he did so.

"Oh come on!" Yuri cried out.

"Fine fine!" Georgi said.

Looking at the paper, Georgi smiled at Yuri.

"Minami! You are the father!" Georgi cried out.

Minami fainted. Everyone screamed 'WHAT' and Yuri shook his head.

"It can't be!" Yuri said.

"Why is that? I have the results right here," Georgi said.

"Cause all he did was finger bang me after he jerked off!" Yuri cried out.

The monitor showed baby Nikolai again, and sure enough, the bright red spring of hair was very evident on the baby. Yuri shook his head, it could not be Minami… it just couldn't.

"Babe," Jean-Jacques said.

When Minami finally came too, they brought the baby out and let him hold him.

"I want to be in the baby's life," Minami said.

Yuri passed out.

"Thank you everyone for a wonderful show! Tomorrow we have former Ballet Dancer Lilia Baranovskaya on! During the day she is a ballet instructor, but by night, a high class dominatrix! We will see you tomorrow!"


End file.
